Papa !
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Un beau jour à Namimori tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire sauf que... "Papa Tsuna !" depuis quand Tsuna a eu fille ! Je vous laisse la surprise de savoir avec qui est Tsuna. Chapitre bonus en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont à Akira Amano sauf la petite Mitsu qui est inventé par moi.

**Note**: voilà un OS sans prétention où j'ai imaginé Tsuna rencontrer sa fille. C'est tout simple mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Jour complétement ordinaire à Namimori, Tsuna c'était fait mordre à mort par Hibari car il était arrivé en retard, Gokudera engueulait Yamamoto, Ryohei était toujours aussi extrême, Lambo toujours aussi gamin et Mukuro avait pris possession du corps de Chrome pour observer le Decimo et pour guetter une occasion de prendre son corps ( dans tous les sens du termes...). Bref une journée normal sauf concernant un point qui se matérialisa sous l'apparence d'une enfant de sept ans, portant un chemisier blanc et une jupe violette, aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux d'une jolie couleur orangé. La gamine se planta devant Tsunayoshi pendant la recréation.

_Euh...Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Demanda le gardien du ciel qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et d'où sortait cette enfant.

_Papa !

Et Tsuna se retrouva avec sa « fille » qui lui sauta dans les bras sous le regard interloqués des autres gardiens et de l'arcobaleno.

_Quoi ? Comment ? Mais, mais... Tenta le japonais qui n'arrivais pas à formuler une phrase correcte, trop surpris.

_Hahaha Tsuna tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu étais père. Dit Yamamoto en souriant à la gamine, semblent prendre la situation pour une plaisanterie.

_Mais c'est impossible que le Juudaime puisse avoir une fille à son âge ! S'écria Gokudera qui trouvait cette histoire vraiment trop bizarre.

L'enfant tourna la tête vers eux et leurs fient un grand sourire.

_Tonton Hayato ! Tonton Takeshi ! Qu'est ce que vous faites jeunes !

_Tonton Hayato...Répéta le gardien de la tempête complétement figé.

C'est à ce moment là que l'arcobaléno décida d'intervenir et demanda à la gamine:

_Viendrais tu du futur ?

_Voui ! C'est Spanner-san qui m'a demandé si je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait mes parents dans le passé !

_Alors Tsuna a vraiment un gosse...

_Mais alors le juudaime est marié ? Mais qui ? Qui ?

Tsuna lui semblait toujours en état de choque, il avait une fille donc il était marié...Pitiez par tous les dieux faites que se soit avec Kyoko-chan ! Pour tant plus il regardait sa fille plus il lui trouvait des ressemblances avec lui: elle avait ses yeux quand il était en hyper mode, c'est cheveux et son sourire. Il se demandais bien à qui était la mère.

_Dis comment tu t'appelles ? Finit-il par demander à sa fille.

_Je m'appelle Mitsu ! Tu m'as dit que c'est toi qui avait choisie !

_Hahaha Mitsu-chan ravie de rencontrer ma future nièce. Dit Yamamoto en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant qui se mit à rire. Y a pas à dire le baseballeur avait un bon feeling avec les enfants.

_Je suis enchanté de faire la connaissance de la fille du Juudaime ! S'exclama l'auto-proclamé bras droit en se jetant face contre terre.

_Hiiii tonton Hayato tu fais toujours aussi peur quand tu fais ça.

Gokudera lui par contre, ne réussit qu'à faire enfuir la petite derrière Tsunayoshi pour se cacher.

_C'est bien la fille de Dame-Tsuna. Constata Reborn devant le cris de l'enfant.

_Reborn...Bon Mitsu-chan, est ce que Spanner-san t'as indiqué comment rentrer ? Demanda le gardien du ciel à sa fille.

La petite sembla réfléchir avant de répondre:

_Umh à peu prés deux heures. Mais je dois rien faire qui risque de changer le passé.

_Mais justement venir voir tes parents dans cette époque, cela ne représente pas un risque en lui même ? Demanda Reborn.

_Je sais pas...Spanner-san avait un rendez-vous avec Irie-san donc il m'a pas tout expliqué.

_Ils sont ensembles ? S'écria la petite bande.

_Oui. Dit Papa, on joue ?

_Hein ?

_Oui dans mon époque on joue toujours à cache-cache ! Mais tu me trouves jamais. Ajouta fièrement la gamine.

Tsunayoshi ne savait pas quoi faire, d'un côté il voulait bien faire plaisir à sa fille (cela lui faisait encore bizarre de dire ça) mais d'un autre côté, jouer à cache-cache au collège, s'était risqué de tomber sur Hibari-san et de se faire mordre à mort.

_Mitsu-chan, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on joue quand j'aurais fini les cours.

Mais le jeune parrain se prit un coup de pied dans la tête de la part de son tuteur.

_Dame-Tsuna tu vas jouer avec ta fille. Tu ne voudrais pas être un père indigne ?

Le « père indigne » allait répondre que sa fille n'était même pas encore née à cette époque mais il sentit qu'on lui tirait la manche:

_Allez papa on joue...

Arg ! L'attaque des yeux de chiot ! Le japonais n'y résista pas et Gokudera et Yamamoto décidèrent de participer. Le gardien du ciel se mit à compter jusqu'à cent pendant que les autres partirent se cacher. Puis il partit les chercher.

Tsunayoshi parcouru les couloirs à la recherche de ses amis et de sa fille. Il trouva Yamamoto caché derrière un casier et finit par trouver Gokudera planqué dans les toilettes, il ne restait plus que Mitsu. Et l'enfant avait raison, elle était vraiment bonne à ce jeux.

_Mitsu-chan où es tu ?

_Oya oya qui cherches-tu donc Tsunayoshi-kun ?

_Mukuro ! Qu'es ce que tu fais ici ?

En effet l'illusionniste venait d'apparaitre par la fenêtre. Il répondit qu'il passait juste dans le coin et réitéra sa question.

_Je cherche Mitsu-chan.

_Mitsu-chan ? Tu as donc décidé d'abandonner pour Kyoko. C'est bien, mais j'aurais préféré que tu succombes à mon charme plus tôt qu'a celui d'une autre jeune femme.

Avant que Tsuna puisse lui demander pourquoi il aurait dû tomber amoureux de lui, Gokudera le devança:

_Imbécile on cherche la fille du Juudaime.

_Kufufufu Tsunayoshi-kun tu m'as fais un enfant dans le dos. Lança Mukuro d'un ton faussement accusateur. Mais en vérité il était intrigué: qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire de fille ?

_Ben en faite elle est venus du future pour me voir. On a décidé de jouer à cache-cache mais on n'arrive pas à la trouver.

_Eh bien je vais t'aider à retrouver ta fille.

Ils se mirent donc à chercher et le japonais espéra que le chef du comité de discipline ne rencontre pas l'italien.

_Tsuna j'ai une question qui me gêne depuis toute à l'heure.

_C'est quoi Yamamoto ?

_C'est qui la mère de Mitsu-chan ?

Un blanc accueilli sa question et un ange eu le temps de passer faire un peu de hip-hop et de repartir. En effet même si il s'était posé la question, le gardien du ciel n'avait pas encore posé la question à sa fille.

_Je ne sais pas mais ça ne changerait pas le futur si je le sais ?

_Il y a de fortes chances. Mieux vaut que tu ne le sache pas Tsuna. Déclara son tuteur.

Ils continuèrent de chercher mais en vinrent à la conclusion que le dernier endroit où ils n'avaient pas chercher, c'était le bureau du comité de discipline. S'armant de courage, le jeune parrain frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse, ils se décidèrent à rentrer.

_Mitsu-chan ?

La petite était là mais elle c'était endormis sur le canapé habituellement squatté par Hibari quand celui-ci ne faisait pas une sieste sur le toit.

_Kufufufu c'est donc elle ta fille ? Elle est aussi mignonne que toi. Dit Mukuro en voyant l'adorable frimousse endormie.

Tsunayoshi sourit lui aussi avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa fille et lui caressa les cheveux.

_Je me demande si moi aussi j'aurais des enfants.

_Pfff si c'est le cas, j'espère que se ne seront pas des acros au baseball comme toi. Répondit Gokudera mais lui avait dû mal à s'envisager père, avec son foutu caractère...

_Que faite vous ici herbivores ? Cet endroit est réservé aux membres du comité. Je vais vous mordre à mort.

Puis le gardien des nuages vit l'illusionniste qui sortit son trident.

_Ne fait pas de bruit l'alouette, la petite Mitsu-chan dors.

Hibari tourna la tête et vit la gamine endormis à côté du japonais. D'ailleurs la petite ressemblait étrangement à son pseudo boss.

_Emmener des enfants est interdit herbivores, je vais te mordre à mort pour avoir en frein plusieurs fois le règlement.

Mais le gardien de la brume, qui voulait son combat, s'interposa et ils commencèrent à se battre.

_Il faudrait peut-être sortir ta fille de là, Tsuna. Suggéra Yamamoto.

_Oui je crois aussi, ça peut-être dangereux.

Mais Mitsu se réveilla à cause du bruit causé par les deux combattants.

_Papa ? Alors j'ai gagné ?

_Oui. Répondit Tsuna en souriant, maintenant il faudrait mieux y aller car Mukuro et Hibari-san sont entrain de se battre.

La petite leva la tête et courus vers les deux gardiens, avant que le japonais ne puisse l'en empêcher, les combattants réussirent à se stopper avant d'atteindre la fille de Tsunayoshi.

Mukuro se baissa à sa hauteur et lui sourit:

_Voyons Mitsu-chan ne te jette pas dans un combat comme ça. Tu aurais pu être blessé quand j'allais mettre sa raclé à l'alouette.

_C'est toi qui aurait perdu ananas herbivores.

_Tonton Mukuro, il faut que je te dise quelque chose de la pars de tata Chrome.

_Et quel est donc le message de ma petite Chrome ?

_De ne plus laisser tes pensées perverses divaguer dans son esprit quand tu t'ennuies dans ton bocal !

_Oh...

Pendant que les autres rigolaient devant l'air déconfit de l'italien, la petite tira la manche de son père.

_Au faite papa, ça veut dire quoi « perverses » ?

Tsuna se retrouva soudain dans la situation de tous les parents dont les enfants posent des questions gênantes du genre « Comment on fait les bébés ? ».

_C'est...Quelque chose qui n'est pas de ton âge.

La petite croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et sembla un peu boudée:

_Pas juste tu me dis la même chose quand tu ne veux pas m'expliquer pourquoi toi et papa Hibari vous sortez tout débraillé de la salle de réunion.

Un long et magnifique silence accueilli cette déclaration. Tsuna était tendus comme un arc: avait-il bien entendus ? Non c'était impossible. Mitsu c'était trompée...Le préfet de discipline s'avança lentement vers sa fille et se mit à sa hauteur.

_Peux tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire, herbivore ?

_Papa m'appelle pas herbivore. Dit la petite qui continuer de bouder sans se rendre compte de la bombe qu'elle avait lâché.

_Hi...Hibari-san, s'il te plait ne l'as mord pas à mort. Tenta Tsuna qui c'était lever pour prendre Mitsu dans ses bras.

_D'ailleurs papa, la gamine s'adressait à Kyoya, tu ne m'as toujours pas appris à me battre avec les tonfas que j'ai reçus à Noël.

Le deuxième père ne répondit pas mais lança un regard assassin à Tsuna.

_C'est une blague ?

_Hibari, cette fillette vient du futur et apparemment c'est ta fille et celle de Tsuna. Même si ça paraît impossible, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle mentirait.

Le préfet et futur père, fit signe à Tsuna de lui passer la petite. Ce dernier hésitait (ah, l'instinct maternelle) mais fini par lui tendre Mitsu. Kyoya pris la petite dans ces bras et cette dernière en semblait vraiment heureuse.

_Donc tu es ma fille dans le futur.

_Voui !

_Et je suis marié avec Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_Voui !

_Viens je vais t'apprendre à te battre avec des tonfas.

_Voui ! Comme ça je pourrais mordre à mort tous les herbivores qui défies ma discipline à l'école.

Pas de doute, c'est bien la fille d'Hibari Kyoya. Alors que le père et la fille allait monter sur le toit, Tsunayoshi essaya de les dissuader. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait se marier avec Hibari, avoir un enfant avec lui ( mais comment c'était impossible d'abords ?), et maintenant sa fille avait envie de mordre à mort des herbivores. Cette journée approchait les sommets de l'étrange.

_Enfin Hibari-san ! C'est tout l'effet que cela te fait ?

_J'ai toujours voulus avoir des enfants, donc oui c'est tout l'effet que cela me fait herbivore, en plus si il est de toi...

Un sourire légèrement pervers étira les lèvres du gardien des nuages quand il prononça sa dernière phrase. Le gardien du ciel frissonna mais il sentit le bras de Mukuro lui entourer la taille.

_Tsunayoshi-kun comment as tu pus faire un enfant à l'alouette alors que tu refuses mes avances ?

_Mais non je...

_Lâche ma future épouse, ananas. Déclara Hibari en mettant un coup de tonfa à l'illusionniste qui dû lâcher Tsuna pour l'éviter. Ce dernier s'était à moitié étouffé quand il avait entendus Hibari l'appeler sa « futur épouse ». Mitsu se mit à rire, habituée à ce genre de spectacle. Elle s'approcha du futur parrain :

_C'est marrant ils font exactement pareille dans le futur.

_Ah génial...

Mais avant que Mitsu ne puisse répondre, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée, signe que son temps dans cette époque était coulée. Les deux combattant ne semblaient pas encore l'avoir remarqué:

_Tsunayoshi-kun sera à moi !

_Tu as vu notre fille ? C'est le signe qu'il m'a préféré à toi, ananas !

L'objet de la dispute ne pus s'empêcher de soupirer, Mitsu aurait mieux fait de ne pas leurs dire qui était son deuxième parent...

* * *

Voilà merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère cet OS vous auras plus. Au plaisir de vous revoir ! See you again !


	2. Mistuchan le retour

**Disclaimer**: Comme la dernière fois sauf qu'en plus de Mitsu, Hideki et Kaito m'appartiennent.

**Note**: merci pour les reviews: **Inukage9**, oui je crois qu'il existe une fic de ce genre mais ma version est différente ^^. **Sakyhime-chan**, contente que tu es aimé et j'explique dans ce chapitre comment ils ont eut Mistu.

Merci aussi pour les reviews anonymes: **Koko-chan**, finalement j'ai écrit une suite puisque j'étais inspiré ^^. **Meika**: j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et à **Bel-chan-x-Frannie**: j'espère qu'il te fera autant rire que le précédent. ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Deux semaines c'était écoulés depuis la venue de Mitsu à Namimori et pendant deux semaines Tsunayoshi courait dans tous les sens et passait son temps à se cacher. Pourquoi me demandez-vous ? Parce que Hibari avait décidé de mordre à mort, de manière bien particulière, le gardien du ciel chaque fois qu'il arrivait en retard au collège. Tsuna faisait donc tout son possible pour arriver à l'heure et éviter le gardien des nuages. Mais se serait trop simple si il devait seulement éviter le préfet, il devait également fuir Mukuro qui avait décidé de prendre Tsuna à Hibari, se considérait comme un meilleur père que le brun. Il se cachait derrière le club de boxe, où il n'y avait personne à part Ryohei. Une main se posant sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

_Hiiii ! Mukuro, je veux pas t'épouser !

_Mais de quoi tu parles Tsuna ? Demanda Yamamoto qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami.

_Ah, désolé Yamamoto. J'ai crus que c'était encore Mukuro. S'excusa le gardien du ciel.

_Pas grave, mais il te poursuit encore ?

_Il a essayé de me coincer dans les vestiaires ce matin...Heureusement que Gokudera-kun a défoncé la porte. Quoique...Maintenant Hibari-san veut me mordre à mort.

Yamamoto posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, pauvre Tsuna.

Soudain ils entendirent crier Gokudera qui arriva avec deux enfant qui lui tenant chacun une mains et une petite courait devant lui et qui s'avérait être Mitsu.

La fille de Tsuna et Hibari courut jusqu'au japonais et lui sauta dans les bras en riant aux éclats.

_Papa ! Je suis contente de te revoir !

Sawada lui sourit, enfin quelque chose de positif dans sa journée. Puis il regarda les deux autres enfants qui tenaient toujours la main de son gardien de la tempête.

_Gokudera-kun, qui sont ses deux enfants ?

C'est le petit aux cheveux brun et aux yeux vert d'eau qui répondit:

_On est venu avec Mitsu.

_Ah, vous venez du futur vous aussi. Constata Yamamoto.

La gamine descendit des bras de son père et se mit à côté de ses deux amis.

_Voui, lui c'est Hideki-kun. Elle désigna ensuite l'autre garçon aux cheveux aux reflet indigo qui cachait son œil droit, le gauche était gris. Et lui Kaito-kun.

Ils firent les présentations puis une question tarauda Tsuna, il voulait absolument savoir.

_Dis moi Mitsu-chan, est-ce que Hibari-san et moi t'avons adopté ?

La petite le regarda sans comprendre.

_Non, pourquoi ?

Le gardien du ciel était un peu embarrassé, surtout de demander ça à une enfant.

_Mais alors comment ont-a eu ?

Kaito lâcha un petit rire moqueur et Hideki le fusilla du regard. Mitsu dit sincèrement à son père:

_Ben t'es tombé enceinte.

Un gros blanc accueilli la réponse naïve de la petite et Tsuna se dit qu'elle ne savait peut-être pas comment elle avait était conçus. Après tout la science faisait sans cesse de gros progrès.

_Mitsu-chan, t'oublies qu'à cette époque, il est encore impossible pour un homme de tomber enceinte. Dit Kaito et cette dernière sembla comprendre.

_C'est vrai ! Mais je sais pas comment l'expliquer.

_Je vais le faire. Dit Hideki. En faite, des chercheurs ont développé un sérum qui modifie pour une durée de neuf mois, l'organisme d'un homme pour que celui-ci puisse avoir un enfant. C'est ce que m'ont père m'a expliqué.

Tsuna se demanda comment il avait pu accepter de boire un tel sérum. Hibari lui avait fait boire de force ou par la ruse ?

_Que faite vous là herbivores ?

Tien quand on parle du loup...Le préfet venait d'arriver et vit sa fille. Kyoya s'accorda un petit sourire quand Mistu lui sauta dans les bras.

_Papa ! Papa ! J'ai mordu à mort un herbivore qui ne respectait pas le règlement à l'école ! Fit la gamine avec un grand sourire.

_C'est bien. Continue de faire respecter l'ordre. Puis il se tourna vers Tsuna. Tu aurais pus me dire que notre fille était là.

Le futur parrain s'excusa puis demanda aux deux autres gamins venant du futur:

_Au faite qui sont vos parents ?

_On ne peut pas le dire, au risque de changer le futur. Répondit Hideki, d'un air sérieux.

_Fufufu qu'est ce que tu es coincé Hideki-kun. Mitsu-chan l'a bien fait-elle.

Le petit aux cheveux brun lança un regard noir à son camarade.

_Ne parle pas aussi familièrement de la fille du Juudaime !

Cette manière de parler rappela fortement Gokudera à Tsunayoshi et se rire étrange Mukuro. Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça...

_Vous disputez pas. Lança Mitsu.

_Mais il vous manque de respect !

_Hideki-kun, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me vouvoyer et tu peux m'appeler Mitsu-chan toi aussi. On dirait ton père avec papa Tsuna.

_Que...Quoi ? Ce petit est mon fils ? S'étrangla à moitié le gardien de la tempête. Il avait un gosse ? Lui ? Impossible. Pourtant, sa manière d'être avec la fille du Juudaime ressemblait à la sienne avec ce dernier. Il sentit une certaine bouffé de bonheur l'envahir, il avait un fils. Mais qui était la mère ? Où le père...

_Oui tu es mon père. Dit Hideki. Mais c'est tout ce que je te dirais.

_Oya oya en voilà un étrange attroupement. Oh mais il y a la petite Mitsu-chan.

L'illusionniste venait d'apparaitre et Hibari sortit tout de suite ses tonfas. Si cette tête d'ananas croyait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il essayait d'avoir Tsunayoshi le premier, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil.

_Mukuro qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le futur boss et père sur la défensive.

_Kufufufu j'avais envie de te voir. Mais qui sont ces deux gamins ?

_Le brun c'est Hideki, le fils de Gokudera.

_Tien ton auto-proclamé bras droit t'as quand même lâché les basques pour se trouver une compagne.

_Répète ce que tu viens de dire, enfoiré ?

_Ma, ma, Gokudera y a des enfants voyons.

_Calmez vous herbivores, où je vous mord à mort.

Tsuna soupira avant de présenter Kaito qui fixa le gardien de la brume un moment.

_Un problème Kaito-kun ? Demanda Mitsu à son ami.

_Je me disais juste que le sauveur de maman n'était pas aussi classe qu'elle me le décrivait.

_Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Ta maman ? Demanda Mukuro, visiblement intrigué.

Kaito haussa les épaules avant de répondre:

_Elle me dis toujours: Mukuro-sama était vraiment classe même si il l'est beaucoup plus maintenant. Mais faut dire que même ton toi du futur en rajoute quand il m'entraine et qu'il me parle de lui plus jeune.

_Attend...Sa veut dire que ma petite Chrome est mère ?

Le fils de la gardienne hocha la tête et Mukuro entendit la voix émus de de sa protégée: Je vais être maman ! Yata !

Dire qu'au début il n'était pas sensé révéler qui était leurs parents. Tsuna était heureux pour Chrome et Gokudera mais il fût tiré de ses pensées par les chamailleries des deux garçons.

Soudain Mitsu s'interposa entre eux en sortant d'on ne sait où des tonfas avec des auto-collants de fleurs dessus, d'habitude la petite avait exactement le sourire de Tsunayoshi mais en cet instant elle abordait celui légèrement sadique d'Hibari.

_Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas vous battre. Vous voulez que je vous mord à mort ?

Les deux garçons eurent un frissons ainsi que Tsuna: sa fille pouvait être effrayante ! Il avait intérêt à faire attention à son éducation dans le futur...

_Allez Mitsu-chan, c'était juste une dispute amicale.

_Mais oui pas le peine de vous énerver. Dit Hideki avec un sourire à la Yamamoto.

La petite rangea ses armes et le préfet fût fière d'elle, c'était sa fille après tout.

Puis le temps de leurs venus à cette époque se termina et les trois enfants disparurent.

_Je vais avoir un fils. Se répétait en boucle le fumeur de la bande.

_Ahahaha, tu ne trouves pas que ton fils avait mon sourire ? Demanda le gardien de la pluie.

Celui de la tempête tiqua: oui il avait remarqué mais préféré nier.

_Imbécile de sportif, tu te fais des idées. Dit-il avec la plus pure mauvaise fois.

De son côté Mukuro lui s'interrogeait sur qui avait bien pus mettre enceinte sa petite Chrome. Cette dernière était aux anges mais lui non. L'illusionniste agissait un peu en grand frère sur-protecteur et il espérait que Kaito avait était conçut pendant le mariage.

Hibari, lui, attrapa Tsuna par la taille et l'embrassa par surprise.

_Hi...Hibari-san ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

_Réfléchit, Mitsu ne vas pas se faire toute seule.

_Hibari, enfoiré ! Comment as tu osé ? Cria Gokudera

_Kufufufu l'alouette, je ne te pardonnerais pas d'avoir pris la virginité des lèvres de Tsunayoshi-kun avant moi. Déclara Mukuro en sortant son trident.

Pendant ce petit flou général, le futur boss fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux depuis deux semaines: il se mit à courir, vite et loin des deux mafieux bourrés d'hormones.

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que cela vous a plus et techniquement il ne devrait pas y avoir de suite ( déja que cela ne devait être qu'un OS). See you again !


End file.
